The Morning After
by Nimrod The Writer
Summary: Danny was always careful to watch his alcohol intake at the annual Christmas Truce parties, particularly because of the possible repercussions that could arise from being so vulnerable around one's enemies, Truce or not. Vlad was not an exception to this.


So this is a holiday exchange piece for Twinkats! ...from Christmas. I'll admit, I'm _slightly _late in completing it for her, but whatev. I'm hoping the length and the lemon makes up for it. T_T

So...Merry Christmas Twinkats! :D

_Edit: _Curse my foul editing skills! Okay, so just to clear us some slight confusion, I fixed a couple minor things in this story but accidentally replaced it with _Overwhelmed _from my Ectoshots story-thing. -_-' So, _this _is now the correct story, The Morning After.

Jeez, I need to pay more attention in life. :B

* * *

"I simply don't understand why they don't court already. It's clear as the noon day sun that they have feelings for one another."

"They're men, sweetheart." Spectra snorted, looking over at the innocent face of Dora. "They're too thick headed to know what they want."

"Some aren't." Kitty spoke up bitterly, glaring at her eternal boyfriend as he stumbled around the punch bowl.

"Johnny died as a hormonal teenager, _of course _he's gonna be a complete dog in the afterlife." the redheaded specter rolled her eyes, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

"Still though," Desiree floated beside the manipulative ghost, brows furrowed as she stared at the objects of their conversation. "It's been, what? Four years since they first met? Everyone in entire zone seems to know they're destined to mate except them!"

Spectra snorted, tilting her head in Desiree's direction with a smirk curling her plump lips.

"Yeah, but when has Phantom or Plasmius ever been anything but clueless when it comes to attraction?"

The other women smirked, unanimously nodding on what was probably the only thing they could ever agree on. The two hybrids were morons.

From their comfortable spot on the couch, the four women enjoyed the spectacle many of the other ghosts were putting on thanks to the frivolity of the annual Christmas Truce party. The event was just getting started, all the early drinkers starting to feel the warmth of a comfortable buzz. Spectra and Kitty had their eyes peeled, watching the forced interactions between enemies with open mirth and grinning as the latest gossip developed. Most of the female ghosts in the zone, though by no means best friends, could at least tolerate one another. This made watching the hot headed males all the more enjoyable as they laughed at them from their front row seats.

"Look at Ghostwriter," Kitty sniggered, "I don't get it, why does he even come to the party if all he does is glare at everyone from the corner?"

"Typical brooding artist." Desiree smirked.

"Well at least Ember's putting on a good show," Spectra yawned, relaxing back into the couch. "That entertainer we hired last year was _horrible_."

"Whoever decided the Box Ghost should be in charge of entertainment should have been shot." Kitty grumbled, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Wasn't that your boyfriend?" The genie ghost smirked. Kitty gave her a dirty glare.

"Oh, he wasn't too bad." Dora spoke up hesitantly, trying to be fair because the entertainment had been one of her court jesters. The other women gave her a look but didn't comment, Spectra going so far as to roll her eyes.

For a while they sat and watched the party, waiting for some kind of drama to unfold. Every year something usually happens to liven the place up a little bit, but it always takes a while for ghosts to get drunk enough to do stupid things. So, the girls got comfortable, watching the mingling spirits and trying to pick out which ones would provide the most entertainment for the night.

"I feel this is...improper." Dora said hesitantly after a few quiet moments.

"If you think it's so improper then go hang out with Klemper and the Box Ghost again. I'm sure they'll be better company than us 'villains'." Spectra scoffed, taking a sip of her champagne.

Dora fell quiet, but didn't move. Desiree glanced back at her, momentarily feeling pity for the naïve ghost, but brushing it away. She'd get used to Spectra's brashness soon enough. Kitty yawned, walking around the couch and falling beside the heartless redhead.

"Well," she commented dryly, staring at a swooning Technus. "At least we know _he'll _put on a show."

Spectra snorted.

"Of course he will. That lightweight's probably already drunk."

"Ghost Child!" the subject of their comments yelled, pawing at a deadpanned Danny. "I, Technus, Master of all Technology, wishes to have the number of your foxy sister!"

"D-Did you just call my sister _foxy_?" Phantom spluttered.

Kitty, Spectra, and Desiree burst into laughter, even Dora letting loose a few giggles. Danny looked completely appalled, eye twitching with the indecision to blast the drooling ghost or simply punching him. Technus made a few more begging pleads as Danny looked at him in disgust, eventually garnering enough of the teen's aggravation that he reached down and grabbed the ghost by the collar.

"Technus, if you take one step near my sister I'll scatter your brains into the next dimension piece by piece, got it?" he glared.

"Aww, lighten up, ghost child!" the green skinned ghost grinned, standing straight and towering over the seventeen year old. Danny narrowed his eyes when Technus threw his arm over his shoulder, stumbling slightly and gulping down the rest of his alcohol.

"Y-you know," he stuttered, "Maybe...Maybe if _you_ got around a bit yourself you'd be okay with-with Jazz n'-"

"Technus, so help me God I _will _break this truce and punch you in the face if you don't stop talking."

The four women by the couch were rolling at this point, their cackling loud enough to be heard over the live music. Danny, finally becoming aware that he had an audience, glared at them, pushing Technus away and stomping away in a huff.

"Stay away from my sister, Technus!" he yelled one last time, much to the mirth of the female ghosts. Technus looked a little lost when Danny abruptly left, twisting around in confusion and eventually ambling off to the dance floor.

"Oh man," Spectra laughed, wiping an eye, "I'd forgotten how easy it is to laugh at Phantom."

"He does have a habit of putting himself in amusing situations." Desiree smirked, watching the ghost boy pout and glare moodily at the mingling ghosts.

"It's a shame he never drinks very much at these parties. I bet he'd be one hell of a show." Spectra's grin was slightly chilling, the corners of her mouth twisting with malicious intent.

"What are you thinking?" Kitty asked slowly, Spectra's devious expression mirroring on her face.

The redhead didn't answer at first, watching her target with a hungry stare. Even Desiree rose her eyebrows in piqued curiosity, all three of the women ignoring the nervous glances from Dora.

"I'm thinking..." Spectra finally said, grin unfurling as she undid a few buttons on her blouse. "That I want to play with Phantom this year."

* * *

"Man, why do I even come to these things?" I muttered, only sipping on the mystery punch. No one knows what Skulker uses to spike the drinks anymore, so I had to be careful.

It's not that the Christmas truce parties aren't any fun. Far from it, in fact. After a certain point I usually have a great time partying with all of my enemies, even with Vlad's obnoxious hovering. However, there's just this feeling I always get, you know? Like everyone is snickering at me from behind my back or something, especially the girls. Call me paranoid, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm always missing something...

My brooding was interrupted when a certain, vile ghost happened to ensnare my wandering gaze. Spectra rose an eyebrow when I narrowed my eyes at her from across the room, lifting a dainty hand and wiggling a few fingers at me. I didn't react as the villainous seductress continued to give me a sultry stare, even though I could feel my face heating up from the awkwardness of the moment. ...why wouldn't she stop staring at me like that?

I decided Spectra had definitely had one too many when she started playing with the cleavage of her _very _low cut blouse, never taking that awkwardly intense gaze off me. The couch of girls started laughing when I quickly turned around and removed myself from their sight, teeth gritting at their irksome snickering. My half empty glass of punch went into the nearest garbage can too, paranoia keeping me from getting even the slightest bit tipsy. The last thing I needed was to be completely vulnerable in a room full of vindictive enemies, Christmas Truce or not.

Luckily, the lounge couch where all the antagonistic women were situated was along a back wall, which means I could easily avoid them by staying on the other side of the room. Unfortunately, Vlad was on that side of the room, which is why I'd been near the couch in the first place. I decided to pick the lesser of two evils though. At least Vlad wouldn't try to seduce me.

"'Sup Phantom?" Johnny stumbled over to me, drink in hand and grin on face, "What's up wich you? You look'in pretty tense for a party, bro."

"Can't imagine why." I muttered, unconsciously scoping out the area around me for potential fruitloops. Johnny snickered, putting an arm around my shoulder and leaning up against my taller form. What is it with drunk ghosts putting their arms over my shoulder?

"Chill man, it's a party. You're gett'in as paranoid as Plasmius."

"Yeah. Awesome." I still didn't like being compared to him.

Johnny shook his head, suddenly noticing my empty hand. A comically horrified expression washed over his face and he quickly shoved his very full cup into my hands.

"Dude, where's your drink? Take mine, I just got a fresh one so it's cool."

"Er, Johnny I don't-"

"No really man, it's totally fine. I'll just go get another one. No _wonder _you're so tense dude." He laughed, as though an epiphany suddenly dawned on him, "You just gotta drink more!"

"Uh...no, I don't wan-"

But he had already turned and ambled away, still chortling to himself. I sighed as his retreating form disappeared into the crowd, placing a hand on my hip and giving the drink in my hand an unsure stare.

"Well I guess one more couldn't hurt..."

"One more what?"

I jumped at the painfully familiar voice and spun around, some of the strong liquid spilling over the rim of the cup. Vlad-who was once again very much in my personal space-rose a displeased eyebrow at the drink in my hand and promptly plucked it from my finger tips.

"Hey! Vlad!"

"You don't need to be drinking this, Daniel. You know alcohol has a significantly more profound impact on us hybrids."

"You aren't my Dad, Plasmius." I glared, grabbing the drink back and now determined to drink every last drop just to piss him off. See, this is why I avoid Vlad at Truce parties.

"I may not be your father," he glared, making another grab for the drink. I made a sound of displeasure when he managed to snag it, further intensifying said sound when he promptly knocked it back like a pro. "But I still intend to keep an eye on you."

His cheeky grin when he handed me the empty cup made my eyebrow twitch.

"I can handle myself just fine, _Vlad_. I'm eighteen years old."

He laughed at my icy response.

"Exactly, dear boy. You're eighteen years old."

I glared at him through narrowed eyes, but his smug grin never faltered. Years of knowing Vlad had taught me the only way to effectively get past his fruitloopyness was to walk away and try to ignore him, but for some reason I was feeling a little more irked tonight. Maybe it was just the combination of Technus, Spectra, and now Vlad, but I didn't really want to let him off the hook just yet.

"I'm old enough to make my own choices and watch out for myself, Plasmius. I've been doing it alone for the past five years and I've been just fine so far."

"Tch." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I beg to differ. How many times have I watched you get run into the ground by a ghost too big for you to handle? And how many times have you had to come to me for medical aid when your parents equipment was insufficient?"

"Just because they're more preoccupied with destroying ghosts rather than helping them..." I muttered angrily.

"I think that point only strengthens my argument." Vlad smirked condescendingly.

"_What _argument, Plasmius? I just want to drink more alcohol to piss you off."

"The argument that I'm a more suitable candidate to watch out for your wellbeing than any of the buffoons you've surrounded yourself with." He replied in a deadpanned tone, ignoring the last part of my comment.

"Sam and Tucker are _not _buffoons!"

"No, but an extra pair of equally ignorant eighteen year olds are certainly not sufficient enough to make good decisions."

I rose up a finger to refute his claim, but numerous flashbacks of Tucker going, "Hey Danny, watch this!" quickly brought my finger back down.

"Well Jazz-"

"-Does not have the appropriate amount of knowledge about hybrids to know what is in your best interest." He interrupted.

"And let me guess, you do?" I snapped.

"But of course."

"Okay, I don't know how we got back into the Come-Live-With-Me argument again, but it ends now. I just want a drink and I want you to go away."

"Not likely, dear boy. Who else is going to take care of you while you make stupid decisions?"

"Aargh! I'm eighteen years old! I don't need your help! And don't you start talking in circles again or I _swear _I will kick you in the teeth, Christmas truce be damned!"

Vlad was still chuckling to himself when I swiftly turned and stomped away, fists clenched and teeth mashing together. Every time I talk to him it always ends with me stomping away and him laughing...

Against my better judgement, I marched right up to the punch bowl and served myself a very generous helping of punch. The bowl was nearly empty, which means I probably got more alcohol than punch, but I didn't care. My brain was buzzing and not in a good way, so I just gulped down my one drink for the night and slammed it back on the table. This wouldn't get me tipsy or anything, but hopefully the irritable twitch Vlad had given me would wear off faster. Unfortunately, the noise of my cup slamming on the table seemed to snag the attention of a ghost I did not want to talk to, and suddenly Spectra was beside my silently fuming form.

"Well hi Danny!" She said in that falsely cheery voice of hers.

I grunted in response, quickly turning to walk away from this second train wreck of the evening. Where was Dora or Wulf? They were much better company than the jerks I've been running into so far. I'd taken maybe half a step before Spectra grabbed my arm and pulled me back around.

"Wow, Johnny wasn't kidding. You are pretty tense." she commented carelessly, tightening her grip.

I tensed more when I felt her leech-like power just barely hovering outside of her hand. A hungry gleam momentarily flashed through her merciless eyes, but she didn't dare break the truce just for a little snack. Reluctantly, she slowly retracted her hand from my arm, plastering a smile on her face.

"You put away that cup of punch pretty fast, Phantom. Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, It's got red hair and no sense of personal space." I shot back, leaning away from her as she casually leaned in. Thanks to puberty, I was now taller than her. Unfortunately, my height gave me a prime view of the cleavage she seemed to be thrusting into my face, which was not helping matters.

"Hmm," She smiled sickly-sweet, a look in her lidded eyes that promised payback for that comment, "You've always been so smart with that tongue of yours."

When her voice dropped into something different I got the funny feeling that I was missing something again. Spectra's grin widened at the blush I could feel heating my face, and I suddenly wished I had someone to conveniently save me from whatever it was she was doing. Naturally, Vlad showed up two seconds later.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" he said in a calm voice, as though talking to a misbehaving child.

"M-me?" I gapped, "I'm not doing anything, _she_-"

"Me and Danny here are just catching up, Plasmius." Spectra suddenly had her arm around my shoulder, pressing her curvaceous form against my body.

"Uh..." That was my intelligent response.

Spectra seemed to be oblivious to the potentially murderous glare Vlad was giving her, his eyes glaring oddly at the arm around my shoulder.

"Surely you wouldn't be impartial to some old enemies trying to cooperate nicely, right Danny?" she turned to me, placing a hand on my chest that I was very aware of.

"Um...I don't-uh-"

"Alright Spectra, enough of your games." Vlad quickly interjected himself between us, grabbing her wrists and pushing her away from me. Though I'd never admit it to him, I was very glad he had done that. Spectra creeps me out almost more than he does.

"Games?" she questioned in a falsely offended voice, "Whose playing games here?"

I was further confused by the pointed look she was giving me and Plasmius, and for a moment it looked like Plasmius was too, though he was trying not to show it. A slick smile seemed to spread out on Spectra's face as she sauntered up to Vlad, placing her manicured hands on his muscled chest and standing rather close to him. He glared at her, stoic expression devoid of emotion.

"Come on, Vlad, let's stop pretending to be dumb here," she said in a soft, low voice, the kind that would make me blush had I been in Plasmius' shoes. "We both know you're not that stupid, so really," she leaned in closer, too close. I had to strain to hear what she was saying. "Why don't you stop playing games with the poor boy."

His eyes widened and he promptly pushed her away, an odd expression I couldn't decipher on his face. For half a second he glanced at me, but then quickly looked away, glaring at Spectra again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he lied in a determinedly angry voice, quickly stomping away from the smirking seductress.

I watch him go, feeling strangely abandoned and not understanding why. I could feel a big headache coming on though, still throughly confused and feeling like I completely missed something. Wow, I so didn't want to deal with all this drama anymore, especially when I didn't even know what it was _about_.

"Still confused, Danny?" Spectra asked in a pitied voice, shaking her head as though I were a hopeless case. I narrowed my eyes when she laughed lightly and turned to the suddenly full punch bowl. That's odd. I didn't even notice someone had refilled it.

"Here, drink this. You look like you could use one." She thrust a cup in my hand, and I could already smell the repugnant odor of alcohol.

"Um, no, I've already had one tonight." I shook my head, trying to give it back to her.

"Please Danny," She almost looked like she cared, "You need to relax. It's the Christmas truce, no one's going to hurt you. And besides, if someone tries you can always count on your psycho body guard to step in."

With a smirk, she motioned her head in the direction Vlad had left and I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't need that jerk's protection. I can take care of myself." It probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to do, but I promptly gulped down at least half the cup, feeling sufficiently angry at Vlad again. Stupid old man trying to tell me what to do...

I never caught Spectra's triumphant grin.

"There you go." She said in a satisfied tone, furtively pouring more punch in my cup as I glared at nothing in particular. "He does seem to hover over you a lot."

I snorted.

"You're telling me."

"He obsesses over you more than anyone I know!"

"Uh huh." I muttered, taking another drink and trying to think of a way to ditch the ghost I was so not listening to right now.

"It _is _rather funny to watch him swoon over you though."

"That's great Spectra. I'm gonna-"

"And don't even get me _started_ on how much he wants to fuck you."

I spat my mouthful of alcohol all over the floor.

"_What_?"

With a sweet smile that was completely inappropriate for the situation at hand, Spectra looked over at my gaping expression and held up the manicured hand that had been splayed across Vlad's chest moment's ago.

"I can read people's emotions, remember?" she giggled, wiggling her fingers.

All I could do was stare at her with a horrified expression.

"You're lying."

"Tch." She stuck her nose in the air as though offended, "I may be many things Danny, but I'm not a liar. Besides, why would I need to lie when the truth is bad enough, hm?"

I felt a shiver go down my back when she turned and cornered me against the table. A bad feeling was picking up in my stomach, but I was frozen by her fierce gaze and chilling smirk.

"Come on _little badger_, you're half-human. You know how human emotions work."

Spectra got closer. I reclined back over the table as she leaned in, gripping the edge tightly and trying to ignore my rapidly increasing heart beat.

"Everybody lies about their feelings Danny," She whispered in my ear, "but I'm the only one who can see what they _really _feel."

In a flash she had her hand on my chest, plunging into my mind and pulling up a bad dream I'd shoved deep into the back of my brain. One where I appeared to be alone in a dark room but then Vlad was kneeling over me with that smirk he has, running his hand down my bare body and pressing his lips against-

"NO!" I yelled, pushing her away viciously.

Spectra fell to the ground, gathering the attention of too many ghosts. I didn't care though, still panting heavily from the sheer _vividness _of that dream. I felt locked up, frozen where I stood with my fingers digging into my palms. Spectra...she had no right...it was just a dream...

"What's going on here?" A deep, accented voice asked, parting the crowd of ghosts still staring at me and Spectra with confusion.

Walker stepped into the picture, looking from my horrified expression to Spectra on the ground, clearly unable to decide who was at fault here. Spectra glanced at me and quickly stood, walking over and putting an arm around my stone shoulder.

"Just a little friendly chat gone sour, Warden. Phantom's alright though, aren't you Danny?" She shook my shoulder, but I didn't respond. "He's just going through a bit of a hard time right now."

"Daniel? What's going on?" another familiar voice spoke up, this one making my heart beat speed up to the point of embarrassment.

Vlad gently pushed his way to the scene of the crime, raising an eye brow at Spectra and then looking at me. Immediately I turned around, a fiery blush burning my cheeks.

"Uh, y-yeah, it was nothing. Just a...a little mistake. Won't happen again Walker, I'm gonna get more punch, who wants more punch?"

Without turning around to face Plasmius' stare currently digging into my back, I scooped up another drink and did my best to disappear in the crowd. Walker had no choice but to grunt and amble away, no doubt disappointed by the lack of guilt admission. People slowly went back to the party, quickly loosing interest in mine and Spectra's spat and returning to their drinks. Speaking of drinks...

When I felt successfully safe and out of Vlad's sight, I leaned against a back wall and gulped down the full cup in one go. The tinge of alcohol on my breath was slightly disgusting, but I could careless about that. My arms were still shaking, but at least the burn of the drink had killed my panicking brain. It was just a stupid dream...no, not even that, it was just hormones. It's not like I actually _wanted _to...you know...

With distant eyes I stared out into the mingling ghosts, watching as a few started the stumbling phase of the night. Vlad was no where in sight, thank god, but I had no doubt in my mind that he was looking for me. I shivered, hugging my arms to my chest and staring forlornly at the ground. ...It was just a dream...

The party continued on and for a while I just stayed in my corner of the hall, listening to the music and letting my mind wander to everything except Vlad. I don't know how long I stood there, ten minuets maybe? Twenty? Not too long, I'm sure. I just watched everybody talk and have a good time, slowly forgetting the heart-hollowing panic and forcing myself to still enjoy the party. This wasn't any place to think about stupid pointless things anyways. It was a _party_. Why was I even sulking in the corner over nothing?

A warm feeling was starting to steal across my brain, leaving me content with the decision to simply relax and let myself have some fun for once. I strolled over to the punch bowl and helped myself to another glass because one more couldn't hurt. Besides, if I did happen to run into Vlad, it's not like it would be a big deal. _He _can't read my emotions, and I can be an adult about this situation until my weird phase passes. It's no big deal, really.

By the time I'd finished my...was that my second drink? I think so, I better stop. Well by the time I'd finished my second drink the music was sounding really good, so I decided to officially wash away the chaos of the night with a little dancing. I happened to spot Dora hovering on the edge of the dance floor, so I impulsively grabbed her hands and yanked her out with me.

"Sir Phantom!" She blushed, fixing her tiara that had gone slightly askew, "What...what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly, smiling a little when I spun her around. She's such a friendly ghost.

"Having fun." I smiled, the warm, fuzzy sensation that was starting to pick up in my brain making everything all the more perfect.

"Oh...Um, don't take this the wrong way, Sir Phantom, but you look a little-oh!" She squeaked when I maneuvered us deeper into the floor.

"What did you say?" I yelled, Ember's pounding beats shooting out of the amps.

"I said, you look-"

Ember belted out the chorus, accidentally drowning out Dora but widening the smile on my lips. She really does have a beautiful voice, even if she is a dead, angsty teen bent on world domination. I guess Dora gave up whatever it was she wanted to say, cause she shrugged and laughed it away, relaxing in my arms and letting me lead the dance.

Admittedly, it was kinda embarrassing, cause I can't dance to begin with and my feet didn't seem to be working properly for some reason. I stumbled a few times, but Dora just laughed it away and continued having fun, so I did too. We danced our way through numerous songs, occasionally changing partners at random and laughing when I ended up dancing with Sydney Poindexter on accident. She ended up dancing with wulf though, and it was pretty funny to watch awkward attempt at finding a place to put her arms.

It felt like ages before we tumbled off the floor. I almost stumbled on Youngblood and couldn't help but laugh when he yelled at me. Dora hid her chuckles behind a small hand, too polite to laugh out loud.

"Hey, what up bro?" Johnny came up beside me, a smile on his face and two cups of alcohol in his hands.

"Hey Johnny." I smiled, waving goodbye to Dora when she excused herself.

"Well you're looking pretty chill, dude." He grinned with a raised eyebrow, "Took my advice, did you?"

"What advice?"

He laughed, punching my arm with his free hand and shoving one of the drinks in mine.

"You crack me up, little man," he shook his head, "Here, have another. The party only gets better."

"I think it's pretty fun so far." I smiled, taking a drink and surveying all the ghosts having a good time.

"Just trust me. When the girls get as drunk as us, then the _real _party will start!"

He walked away, still guffawing to himself. I watched with an amused smile as he poured another drink and walked around to random ghosts, quickly engaging in conversation and offering up the cup to anyone who would take it. I shook my head, momentarily marveling that probably _none _of my classmates had ever gone to a party like this.

Still tired from dancing with Dora for so long, I took another swig of the cool, refreshing drink and went to find the nearest chair. However, I quickly changed my direction mid-step because the nearest set of chairs was currently being occupied by Skulker and Vlad, both of which looked like they were trying to out drink the other. I scoffed. What a hypocrite. And he tells _me _not to drink.

I was determined to not let Vlad ruin my night though, so I simply ambled over to the other side of the room and plopped down in a chair next to some random ghost, quietly finishing my drink and not thinking of Vlad. At least not a lot.

"Well if it isn't the brat who ruined my book."

The slightly bitter voice to my right made my thoughts pause. I peered over at Ghostwriter from the rim of my cup, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like, almost four years ago. Besides, I learned my lesson, what more do you want from me?" I scoffed, relaxing back into the chair.

He glared at me, not saying much in response except for a moody grunt. I calmly set my empty cup on the floor, enjoying the warm buzz in my head as my thoughts drifted again.

"I thought you didn't drink at these parties." he said, still scowling.

"I thought so too." I shrugged. "I guess one thing lead to 'nother. But it's not like I'm _drunk _or anything. I'm just buzzed."

"Buzzed?" Ghostwriter's mouth curled into a grin. "You sure? Well if that's the case then here, share a few shots with me."

Now this _really _wasn't the smartest choice I've ever made, but for some reason I didn't see any problem in drinking from the bottle of mystery alcohol Ghostwriter pulled from his bag. Later, after waking up with a massive hang over, no clothes on, and a serious pain in my backside, I would reflect on this moment and consider the thought that maybe drinking moonshine made by a long-dead ghost was extremely stupid.

"Fine, as long as you stop glaring at me." I rolled my eyes, turning in the chair so I could better face him.

"Of course," His grin widened, reaching to his eyes and displaying razor sharp teeth.

After that the writer got really friendly. He chatted away as he poured the shots, talking about his latest books and the things he'd read. I just smiled in the right places and nodded, not really sure what he was talking about but not wanting him to get mad and turn my life into a rhyme book again.

"Cheers, Phantom. I'll see you in the morning." 'Writer was still grinning as he clinked his glass against mine.

We knocked the shots back and man did that stuff _burn_.

I'm not gonna lie, my eyes watered up and I thought for sure I was gonna throw up. Somehow, I managed to keep it all down though, coming back to reality thanks to Ghostwriter smacking me on the back.

"Easy little Phantom, try to hold your alcohol now." he cackled.

"Shut-up, Writer." I slurred, pushing him away and blinking the effects of the initial shot away. "Ugh, holy hell, what _was _that?"

"That, dear hybrid, was my best-friend. Care for another?"

"Please." I smiled, not hesitating to think about it.

I looked down to see him already holding out another shot. How he'd even gotten the glass from me I'll never know. The writer watched as I downed the shot, eyes watering up again, but not so badly this time. He smiled in satisfaction, pouring himself another shot as well.

"Just you wait Phantom. This'll hit you like a brick wall. If you don't think you're drunk now, well..." he laughed some more. I felt like I was supposed to be concerned by this comment, but I could only stare at him with a lazy expression, my head feeling very very thick right now.

"Oooh, I think it's already hitting me." A slow grin stole across my face. Ghostwriter stopped his chortling and stared at me, quickly breaking into laughter once again.

"Ah, to be young and to be a hybrid!" He called out dramatically, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Or maybe you're just a lightweight."

I shrugged.

"Or maybe I'm all three combined into one. Either way, who cares, can I have another shot?"

I never caught Ghostwriter's malicious grin, or if I did I didn't care. He graciously handed me a full shot glass, watching with glittering eyes as I downed it. I don't know how long I sat with Ghostwriter, but I know it was way too long for my own good. It was absolutely bizarre to sit in that chair and pretty much feel how unimportant the consequences to my actions were becoming. I felt like I could do _anything _without bad repercussions. We shared maybe one or two more shots together before the writer officially cut me off, cackling all the while. At this point I was so gone all I could think about was having fun, and if I was lucky, having fun with one particular ghost in mind...

It's funny how alcohol makes you not care about the stuff you try to keep bottled up and in the back of your mind, you know? It makes all your secret desires ridiculously _reachable_.

"Come on Danny, I want to go see some friends of mine." Ghostwriter gave a slick smirk, grabbing my arm and hoisting me up.

"Okay." I slurred, a stupid smile plastered on my face. "Where are we going?"

"Just across the room. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about."

"I do?"

"Mhm. Just follow me, little Phantom."

"Okay." I grinned, reflecting that I liked not being in charge. It was nice to just follow the crowd once in a while, unlike my usual hero work.

Ghostwriter pulled me through an absolute sea of ghosts. Everywhere I looked there were faces leering down at me, or ghosts dancing into oblivion, or loud drunken laughs belting from random strangers. The lights and sounds were so loud too, making my head spin a bit. The writer kept a tight grip on my arm though, confidently pushing his way through the throng.

When we finally pulled ourselves from the dancing masses, I took in a huge breath out of habit. He continued to pull me along though, not pausing for a single break so I could get my head on straight again. I was basically there for the ride until he came to an abrupt halt in front of that red couch I was supposed to be avoiding.

"Is _this _what you wanted?" The writer asked with a smirk, suddenly pushing me into the couch.

I stumbled, twisted, and fell back into the cushiony goodness, landing between two chilly, female bodies and still grinning like a moron. Spectra and Desiree stared down at me with blinking eyes while I was in my daze, twin grins erupting on their faces.

"What on earth did you give him?" The genie ghost asked in astonishment.

"A little bit of my own special mixture." The writer said confidently, patting his bag. "I'm sure he'll do anything you want at this point."

"Probably." I giggled, coming into the conversation at that last part.

The two girls blinked at me, but I wasn't really focused on that, staring out into the see of ghosts and looking for-

"You know little Phantom, you only have to do the things you want to do." Desiree said in a softer tone, tracing one of her hands down my jaw and over my chest.

"Which is a lot more than I think you realize." Spectra grinned, placing one of her hands on my thigh. "Even in this state."

They were very close. Too close. However, I didn't realize it (or care) because I was still scanning the crowd of laughing and smiling ghosts. At least until Desiree leaned in and pressed her soft, cold lips against my neck, grabbing my hand in a gentle hold.

"Uh..." I blinked slowly, suddenly realizing how close they were. I still didn't feel the alarm I knew I should be though. "What are you guys..."

My words cut off when a tongue trailed around the cartilage of my ear, sending a tantalizing shiver down my back. Desiree's other hand came up and caressed my face, furtively turning it towards her. Spectra managed to slither her way behind me, massaging my shoulders with practiced hands and making me melt. I felt them move over my chest, possessively grabbing at the material of my jumpsuit.

This was very bad, but I couldn't put together why this was bad. It felt good but there was something in my gut telling me to get the hell away from these ghosts. I felt stuck though, even as Desiree moved her lips dangerously closer to mine. Spectra was still grabbing at my jumpsuit, pulling it higher and exposing my tanned skin. I thought I heard someone-Johnny maybe-throw out a cat call. My brow furrowed as the women continued to move against me, feeling as though I were being absorbed into their sensual touches. Which I was. _Man _it felt good...

"Daniel!"

Everyone on the couch jumped at the angry shout and I abruptly felt like I was being pulled out of a long, dark tunnel. In one unison movement we all looked up to see Vlad striding toward us with heated steps. Spectra and Desiree froze beside me, but I felt a grin immediately light up my face.

"Vlad!" I smiled, trying to stand up but unable to because Spectra's hands on my chest had turned into a rather forceful grip.

I didn't catch the flash of wariness ghost over Desiree's expression, nor did I really notice when she slowly moved her hands away from me. I did, however, catch the look of irritation firmly planted on Spectra's.

"Something the matter, Plasmius? I thought you were having a good time with Skulker?" she asked in a dangerous voice, leaning closer into me and snaking her hand dangerously low down my body. I squirmed. That was really distracting.

I was still smiling at Vlad, even though he was glaring murder at the two ghosts touching me. He took in the scene before him: me grinning like a drunken idiot between Desiree and Spectra, both of whom were pawing at me like I was some kind of candy or toy. His frown deepened.

"What did you do to him?" he asked in a stone voice.

The redhead scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please, don't be so dramatic. Danny's the one whose been drinking all night, I haven't done anything to him."

"Don't play games with me, Spectra. I'm not in the mood."

"Whoever said I'm playing games with _you_?" She asked in a low voice, and I felt something soft press against my cheek.

That must have been the final straw for Vlad because he quickly snapped after that. His strong grip was suddenly around my forearm and then I was falling into his muscled body. I heard Spectra start to protest angrily, but Plasmius would have none of that.

"I'm taking him home now." He said in a deadly, possessive voice, daring them to try and argue. It was incredibly attractive.

Without another word he turned us around and dragged me away from whatever could have happened on that couch. I wasn't all that concerned until I noticed that he was heading for the door, which meant we were leaving.

"But Vlad, I don't wanna go home, I wanna stay and have fun at the party with you." I slurred as he bustled me to the door.

"Daniel, you are incredibly drunk and those women in there have every intention of taking advantage of you in this state. _Why _did you even let yourself get this drunk in the first place?" He said exasperatedly, angrily pushing open the doors and shutting the laughter and music away behind us.

"I dunno." I muttered, the cold silence of the ghost zone killing some of the warm feelings in my head. I so didn't wanna get lectured and dragged all the way back to Fenton Works, especially when I could be having fun at the Truce Party.

"This is exactly what I was talking about before! Whether you like it or not, you need someone to look out for you once in a while! I don't understand why you get so offended at the notion of me doing that for you!"

I frowned, stomach twisting in confusion. Why was he being so mean?

"But you _don't_ do that for me! You just yell at me and tell me what to do!" I pouted, finally yanking my arm out of his grip cause he was seriously being a buzzkill right now.

Vlad turned around with a firm frown on his face, obviously not about to leave unless I was with him.

"Daniel, you're drunk. We can have this conversation another time-"

"Why? What's the point? It's not like you'll actually listen either way! Besides, you can't criticize me for drinking when I saw you getting shitfaced with Skulker."

"Clearly, however," he raised his voice heatedly, "I'm no where near as drunk as you since I could plainly tell that those two women had every intention of raping you tonight!"

A retort died on my lips, leaving me to gape openly at a glaring Vlad. I wanted to tell him he was wrong and I was right, but even through the dim reflection of my foggy mind I could remember that bad feeling telling me to get away from Spectra and Desiree. I'd simply ignored that feeling though, because...well because I'm drunk. Very very drunk.

"...Oh." I tried not to, but I really couldn't help it. At least I hid my giggles behind my hand. I don't know why this serious situation was even remotely funny to me, but I just couldn't take it as seriously as Vlad. "I guess you're right..."

He stared at me through narrowed eyes, clearly confused with my snickerings. It was kinda cute.

"Why is this funny?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know." I smiled and shrugged, already forgetting the fight and the drama cause I wanted things to not be tense between us. "Cause I'm drunk."

"Clearly." Vlad muttered. I snickered again.

The older hybrid put his hands on his hips, surveying me with a long stare. I just smiled back, perfectly content with this opportunity to stare at him without suspicion. Not that I particularly cared about his suspicion at this point. Vlad eventually released his frown with a sigh, taking a final deep breath before saying the words that made my heart soar.

"Well clearly I can't let you go home in this state. You're so drunk I doubt you'd be able to walk to your own bed without falling over. ...The only logical solution to this problem is to let you stay at my mansion for the night."

He stopped, probably waiting for me to object or freak out at his suggestion. Had I been sober, I sure as hell would have objected to this suggestion, but I wasn't sober. I was drunk. Which is probably the rational he came up with to explain away the huge grin on my face.

In the back of my mind, I knew this was a bad idea too, but definitely not in the same way as it was with Spectra and Desiree. All I could think about was Vlad and spending the night with him, and maybe, if I was lucky, having some fun tonight after all.

-XxX

"Daniel, wai-no, watch where you're-_Daniel!_"

"Whaaat?" I sighed, spinning around to stare at him but falling on my butt.

Vlad smacked a hand over his face.

"Nevermind."

With a small sigh and shake of his head, he walked up to me and held out his hand. I grinned sheepishly at him, taking it and being abruptly pulled to my feet.

We were in his lab. I don't remember much of the flight home except that it took forever. Vlad returned to his human form once I was up and safely situated in a chair, so I followed suit and did too. The room spun a little bit when I felt the return of a pumping heart and warm blood rushing through my veins, but I just giggled at the sensation. Vlad glanced back at me from whatever it was he was doing, raising an eye brow. I wiggled my fingers at him.

"Dear lord, you're absolutely gone, aren't you." He muttered, rolling his eyes and turning back around.

"Uh-huh." I laughed, rocking back and forth in the chair cause now I was bored. "...Hey Vlad?"

"Hm?"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Preparing a shot for you."

"Why?"

"Because judging by your behavior, you have enough alcohol running through your ghost half to knock out an elephant. Which mean if I don't give you these modified ecto-purities, you're going to be very very sick when you try to go ghost in the morning."

"Like a hangover?" I asked, watching as he turned around with a syringe of glowing green stuff and walked towards me.

"Similar, but no. Hangovers pass. What you will have will basically be the ghostly equivalent of alcohol poisoning and could leave irreversible damage to your ghost half. I told you alcohol has a significantly more profound impact on us hybrids, little badger. Now switch to your ghost half. Why did you even return to your human self in the first place?"

"Cause you did." I replied while complying with his wishes.

"Well that's an illogical reason, isn't it? Give me your arm."

Without hesitation I did as Vlad said, still trying to figure out why it was illogical to copy everything Vlad does. I didn't notice the way Vlad stared at me when I didn't hesitate in the slightest to do as he said, nor did I notice the small grin creep on his face. He paused for a moment, the needle hovering over my exposed arm. I watched with an airy smile when he stood and took a step back.

"...Daniel, stand up."

"Okay." I smiled, doing exactly as he asked.

"Now sit back down."

I sat down, smiling up at him. Vlad stared at me, something close to a devious look blossoming in his eyes. Slowly, he returned to my side and gestured for my arm, which I gladly gave him. I didn't think anything of the reserved smirk on his face. He didn't bother feeling for a vein in my arm cause I don't have veins when I'm in my ghost form, and simply stuck the needle in with a light expression on his face.

"Do we have to go to bed after this?" I sighed dramatically, not really expecting him to give me the answer I wanted. He didn't.

"Well you do. I can stay up if I want, seeing as this is my house."

"Wha! That's not fair!" I whined, pouting when he stood up with the empty syringe. "Can I go back to being human now?"

"Yes Daniel."

He went back to the counter and cleaned up the stuff sitting out, not commenting on my complaint so I complained again. I never saw the amused expression he was wearing the entire time his back was to me. Like a cat planning out how it was going to play with it's mouse.

"Come _on _Vlad, I don't _wanna _go to bed."

"Well isn't that too bad for you." he smirked, turning around and leaning against the counter. "Shame how life never works out in your favor, isn't it little badger?"

I glared at him...though I think it was more pouting again. Vlad stared at me with a calculating expression, as though considering how to handle me. The expression quickly disappeared though, replaced with a light smile that had I been sober, I never would have fallen for.

"Come along, little badger. You have alcohol to sleep off."

He reached out and grabbed my arm in a strong gip, proceeding to drag me across the lab and up the stairs as I stumbled. I complained the entire way to my room.

"Seri'sly Vlad," I slurred, "I'm eigh_teen_. You're not my babysitter, you know."

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I am right now."

"Tch. I beg to differ..."

"Of course you do, you're the one whose drunk."

"Ya well...well whatever, I still don' wanna go to bed!"

"That's nice, dear."

"You're so annoying."

"So I've been told."

Eventually-I don't know how it happened-but Vlad's hold on my arm became a hold on my hand. He calmly lead me down the long, dark hallways, gently encircling my smaller hand and making sure I didn't run into things. I was determined to not go to sleep though. The moment Vlad left me alone I'd just go ghost and do whatever I want. That'd show _him_.

The billionaire of my thoughts calmly opened an expensive looking door, leading us into an even more expensive room. This extravagance was lost to me though, because I was still fuming and stumbling around. Several times I fell against Vlad, giggling because for some reason it was funny when he had to hold me up. The fruitloop finally lost his patience after the third stumble and swept me off my feet bridal style. I felt my world flip as Vlad carried me the last few steps to the bed, intending to drop me on it's cushiony goodness.

But being wrapped up in Vlad's arms and so close to him made something happen in my head, and suddenly this bed below us was incredibly convenient.

"Now, I don't want to hear any more complaints-Ah!"

Amidst Vlad's scolding, and just as he was depositing me onto the bed, I suddenly reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. Vlad, immediately thrown off balance by my grapple, pitched forward with a shout and landed right on top of me.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" He snapped, moving to stand up.

I didn't want him to stand up though, so I reached out and grabbed his tie before it was out of my reach. Vlad's eyes widened and I grinned a little predatorily, yanking him forward and back on top of me. He was incredibly close, almost nose to nose. His warm weight on my body had effectively erased every previous thought, leaving my intoxicated self with a very clear and very reachable goal.

"Lets have sex." I grinned.

He stared down at me, completely deadpanned.

"Lets not."

He made a move to get up, but I wouldn't let him.

"Oh come _on_, fruitloop." I rolled my eyes, grabbing his suit and pushing him onto his back, straddling his waist. Vlad's eyes didn't widened when I got in his face, lips actually quirking up into a miniscule smirk that I didn't notice until it was too late. "I know you want to..."

"You're intoxicated. What kind of vile person would I have to be to take advantage of you in this state."

"The exact kind of person you already are."

He only stared at me through lidded eyes in response, that miniscule smirk spreading to the rest of his incredibly attractive face. A long agonizing moment passed between us, my patience quickly running out. The look in Vlad's eyes was giving me chills, and I mean the good kind. The longer I stared at him, the more this was looking like a _great_ idea.

"...exactly how drunk are you, Daniel?"

"Drunk enough to know I'm probably gonna regret this in the morning and still not give a damn."

"Hm, that'll work."

And without further ado he grabbed my hair and slammed his lips against mine, rolling us over so I was on the bottom again. It felt like an entire flood of hormones suddenly burst through a dam and saturated my body, released by his touch and electrified at every point that our bodies made contact. I tangled my fingers in his silvery locks and moaned when his tongue pressed against mine, rubbing our hips together. Vlad's grip on my body tightened at the friction, roughly shoving one of his hands under my shirt and clawing at my back.

Oh god, it felt so good and we'd barely even _started_. I was plenty consumed with the mere fact that it was _Vlad_ on top of me, _his _weight pressing me into the mattress, _his _lips moving against mine. God, I don't even _know _how long I've secretly wanted this. So the more he touched and kissed me, the greedier I got.

Vlad shoved my shirt up, biting, teasing the skin, and eventually ripping the fabric away completely. I gasped when the cold air bit my skin, writhing against Vlad as he started molesting my neck. Blindly, my fingers sought out the collar of his shirt, eventually finding it and ripping the buttons apart. Vlad's grip tightened when I arched up and pressed our chest together, the warm body heat intensifying the region below our belts. He pulled me closer, shamelessly running his strong hands over every inch of my body.

Every inch of space between us was erased, and I drunkenly savored every second that I could feel him moving against me. Vlad's lips returned to mine, our tongues tangling together. Simultaneously, I felt his hands slide lower down my abdomen, leaving a path of electrified nerves in their wake. I pulled the rest of his shirt off and threw it to the floor, letting my hands roam lasciviously over his bare back.

The combination of Vlad's inching hands, hot kiss, and flexing muscles really _really_ turned me on. My impatience reached a new level when the bastard started teasing me, playing with the button of my pants and dragging the zipper down at a torturously slow rate. I could even feel him smirking through the kiss.

"Goddammit Vlad, if you don't hurry the hell up I swear to _God _I'm going to kill you!" I moaned, squirming and practically begging him with my body language.

Vlad, of course, only chuckled at my baseless threat, popping the button of my pants open with an impish grin.

"Daniel, I don't think you realize how ravishing you look right now."

"And I cannot express to you how much I don't care, just _please_, Vlad, do _something_!"

"Well since you begged so nicely..."

I gasped and moaned when his mouth enveloped a hard nipple, rolling the sensitive bud between his teeth. Vlad licked and teased the suddenly hypersensitive skin, making little fireworks going off in my head. A shamelessly needy groan escaped past my throat when I felt his hand start to move again, his fingers massaging the bulge between my legs.

"Oh god, Vlad..." I slurred, writhing against him.

His lips were over mine once more, smiling with that self-satisfaction he always carries. I felt his fingers walk to the open zipper of my pants, my heart racing with anticipation.

"You know what Daniel," He began quietly, face nuzzled against mine and hot breath permeating my fuzzy head. Any sound was caught in my throat, body tensing as he slowly, _finally_, started dragging my pants down...

"W-what, Vlad?" I panted, unable to focus on all the things happening at once but for some reason still trying.

I felt him move over me, squinted vision giving away the leer on his face as he stared down at my half-naked and panting body. Vlad slowly returned his lips to mine, kissing me with a grin before suddenly pulling the rest of the material off my hips. I gasped when his large hand grabbed my cock, a choke catching in my throat as everything suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"As much as I've wanted this myself, I'm still _really_ looking forward to seeing your face in the morning."

Even if I wanted to retort with something rude, I couldn't. In all honesty, I didn't really care anyways. Vlad started rubbing the throbbing skin of my cock, making _real _fireworks go off in my head this time. I couldn't focus on anything except what he was doing to my body, relishing the hot pleasure washing over my spinning head.

Vlad moved slowly at first, listening to me keen and cry with that same grin plastered across his face, a grin that only made me want him more every time I caught sight of it. I ended up grabbing his hair and forcing his lips against mine, moaning when he increased his pace in response. He kissed me passionately, his lips molding perfectly to mine and tongue dominating my own. My shaking hands found something other than the sheets to grasp, pulling at Vlad's pants and speaking louder than words.

Blindly, he fumbled with the blankets and pulled them through us. The cool sheets settled over us as he yanked my clothing completely off in one grasp, taking his with it. Heat burned around us when our naked skin touched, heavy moans coming from both our throats. I felt short of breath almost, fingers digging into his skin as he continued to molest my throbbing member. The pressure below my navel was boarder line painful, so much ecstasy erupting from his every touch. Maybe part of it was just the alcohol talking, but I needed _more_, and I needed it _now_.

"P-please," I panted, eyes rolling in my head and voice still slurring, "God, Vlad, I need m-more..."

Vlad responded with a gentle squeeze, but I didn't want a gentle squeeze. I wanted him to pound me into this mattress so hard that I'd be feeling it next week. I wanted to wake up with bruises on my hips from the strength of his grip. I wanted him, towering over my body, thrusting all of his weight into me as I screamed to high heaven. So, my drunken self decided to convey this with all the smoothness it could manage.

"Vlad I really don't want you to be gentle with me I want it rough." I hissed in a rush, his fingers playing with the proud buds on my chest.

Vlad, the asshole, respond with an even gentler kiss, which is so not what I wanted.

"I think come morning you're going to be traumatized enough, little badger, I don't want to leave painful evidence for you to feel too."

"Nnnnghyes you do." I gasped, writhing when he started rubbing the head of my cock again.

But Vlad only chuckled, like I was a little child who didn't know what he wanted cause he was shit-faced drunk. He kissed me again, and all I could do was go with it, easily succumbing to his touch. I wasn't going down without a fight though, especially not while my inhibitions were gone. Unfortunately, the likely hood of figuring out a plan to get my way whilst being pleasured by Vlad Masters seemed very low.

Vlad's lips trailed down to my neck, the hand on my member sliding away and moving up my abdomen. I whimpered pathetically at the lost touch, but was unable to fight because of his ministrations on my neck. His lips moved deftly, followed by the moist texture of his tongue and lite nips from his teeth. I was hugging him tightly, practically begging for more attention from his hands. But Vlad only smiled against my neck, lightly biting the skin and sucking gently.

I gasped at this delicate touch, so wound up that even the smallest thing seemed to make my head spin. When Vlad sucked a little harder I whimpered in pleasure, pressing my cock against his wantonly and scraping my nails down Vlad's back.

To my surprise, Vlad's hold on me tightened possessively and an aching groan unlike what I've been hearing so far rumbled through his throat. I froze for a moment, feeling the dawning brilliance of realization hit my drunken head with with force of a hammer. Wow. Duh, Fenton. With a devious glint in my eyes, I repeated my actions. He groaned again, the hand on my hip tightening even more. My lips curled mischievously...

"Daniel..." Vlad panted, "Stop..."

I did it again.

"Daniel." Vlad groaned in warning, his teeth biting down harder. I moaned, smile widening, and he quickly removed his teeth from my neck.

"Vlad..." I whispered hotly, pressing my lips right against his ear. He was breathing heavily, his grip still so wonderfully tight. "Vlad _please..._"

I spread my legs and pressed our hard arousals together, this time grinding my skin against his. Vlad grunted, struggling to restrain himself. I licked and sucked on his earlobe, biting the sensitive cartilage until he moaned. Vlad was panting by now, pressing his hips into mine and lightly thrusting against me.

"Dammit Daniel." he cursed, roughly tangling his fingers in my hair and ravaging my mouth. I gripped him more tightly, gasping at the less than gentle touch with a pleasured exhale. When he paused for a breath I quickly moved forward, pressing my lips against his neck for a moment and then biting down. Hard.

"Daniel!" Vlad cried out, pressing his face into my shoulder and clinging to my naked form. I thrust up against him, feeling his heavy groan as I sucked on burning skin.

Vlad was holding me tight, still just barely restraining himself. I left all sorts of marks on his neck, trying my damnedest to get him to finally snap and just fuck my brains out. He seemed determined to control himself around me though, so my deviously intoxicated brain told me exactly what to do to get my way. I grinned against his neck and had to hold back a laugh, knowing I was _really _gonna regret this next part in the morning.

"D-Daniel..." He panted, not fighting when I pushed him onto his back and started to slide down his chest, "Daniel...what...what are you doing?"

"Nothing." I giggled, taking a pitstop at his nipples and playing with those for a little while. It was fun to hear Vlad moan.

Determined not to be distracted, however, I slowly continued my descent, trailing kisses all the way down. The hand in my hair slowly started to tighten as Vlad realized what I was up to. I heard him stutter in an attempt to formulate a command to stop me, but by then the adrenaline was rushing past the point of no return and his dripping erection was inches from my lips. I grinned one last time and swallowed him whole.

Vlad cried out like I've never heard him cry out before. The hand tangled in my hair was practically yanking the locks out and his hips were pressing his cock deeper into my throat. I just did what the people in the movies do, listening to his voice fill up the room as a sense of satisfaction made me grow bolder.

I pressed his hips into the mattress, dragging my lips up his burning shaft. I could taste the salty pre-cum as I licked his head, sucking and hearing him moan loudly. His audible panting served as the perfect meter, and I knew I was doing something right when it quickened or turned into a groan. Vlad's hand was permanently attached to my hair as I slowly moved back down, teasing him to the point of delirium, waiting for him to-

"Fine Daniel, you asked for it!" he grunted, suddenly pulling me off and dragging me back to the pillows by my hair.

I fell against the soft material with a wide grin, moving closer to him as he kneeled between my legs with the urgency I've been feeling all night. The anticipation exploded back to its height when I felt his hard cock at my entrance, wanting him inside me _so much! _

"God Vlad, _fuck me!_" I yelled in near anguish.

He grit his teeth and towered over me-just like in all of my dreams-and thrust deep into my entrance. A dull insignificant pain burned up my spine and fire, pure ecstasy, drowned everything else out. I screamed to high heaven, spine arching and eyes rolling. Vlad pulled out and thrust again, sending another way of hot ecstasy sweeping through me.

I screamed his name several times, nails digging deep red lines into his back. Vlad groaned heavily and buried his face into my neck, biting hard with his next thrust. I was lost in the onslaught of senses, feeling him fill me up, kiss me roughly, and drinking every bit of it up. Vlad suddenly pulled out completely and forced me onto my stomach, immediately plunging back in and ridding me into the bed.

I groaned and pressed up against him, forcing him deeper and feeling like I was going to crack from the intensity of the white hot pleasure racing up my spine. A cry tore through my throat when he moved faster, fisting the sheets in my hands and moving into his thrusts. I felt a large hand settle on my shoulder and my hip. He pressed me into his thrusts as well, groaning loudly as my hot walls enveloped his cock. I was starting to see stars, shakily shifting to my knees and rocking against him.

At this point, I couldn't figure out what was up, down, forwards, or sideways. Everything was building up to something incredible, and it was building up fast. Vlad pulled out and suddenly pushed me onto my back again, changing our position so he could press his lips against mine as he drove into my entrance over and over again. I threw my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his perfect hair and entwining my tongue with his.

God I was starting crack. The explosion of feelings was wracking my body with such intensity that I was breathless. Vlad plunged deeper, kissing me feverishly and moving his hands all over my sweating body. I dug my nails into his skin, feeling a scream start to build at his driving penetration. It didn't take much longer before I was screaming to god himself and orgasming all over Vlad's chest.

He came not a second later, crying out and grinding into my entrance as a hot liquid burned within me. We rode out the climax, still grunting and griping each other like our lives depended on it. Vlad buried in one last time, panting against my lips and swallowing thickly as the ecstasy finally started to die.

"Jesus..." he breathed, kissing me lightly and stroking a hand down my panting face.

I whimpered when he slowly pulled out, arms still wrapped tightly around his shoulders. I felt frozen, but utterly limp at the same time. I didn't realize I was shaking until Vlad wrapped his arms around me with gentle shushing sounds. I inched myself closer to him, head still spinning and just wanting to sleep at this point. Vlad, luckily, understood this. He shifted us to a cleaner side of the bed and reached for the blankets that had fallen away, holding me tight under the cool covers.

It took a moment of panting into Vlad's chest before I could catch my breath. He was quiet, gently petting my hair or caressing my back. After a long time of comfortable silence between us, there was really only one thing I could say.

"Wow."

Vlad laughed.

"Wow indeed."

I smiled into his chest, closing my eyes and enjoying the few inhibition-less moments I had left before sleep came. Vlad kissed the crown of my head. For some reason, I had the weird feeling that he was doing the same.

"...and don't you get mad at me tomorrow morning when you can barely walk." he muttered grudgingly.

I laughed, shrugging and grinning smugly in response.

"G'Night Vlad."

"...Good night, little badger."

The next morning I woke up in confusion to find myself naked in an extravagant bed, bruised, and wrapped around an equally nude Vlad Masters.

Needless to say, I screamed.


End file.
